Solitaire
by OroSic
Summary: Moi, Anko Mitarashi, je suis solitaire, mais pourtant je ne suis pas seule. C'était ce que je pensais avant d'avoir été séquestrée puis trompée par mon propre Sensei qui ne faisait que de jouer avec ma misérable existence. Une nouvelle vie m'attend.
1. Une Souffrance Éternelle

PDV Anko

« Où suis-je ? » Ce fut les seuls mots que je pus prononcer avant de découvrir la pièce qui m'entourait. Tout était si sombre, si vide, puis ces douleurs lancinantes dans mon cou se remettaient à me consommer comme un poison.

J'étais faible, et je le savais. Il m'avait rejeté pour cette simple raison. Pourquoi me rabaissait-il de la sorte ? Mon Sensei aimait-il vraiment le fait de me torturer comme un cobaye d'expérience ?

J'entendis des voix parcourir mes oreilles tel des grincements affreux de musique. J'arrivais enfin à soulever ma tête pour pouvoir rencontrer des visages qui m'observaient comme si j'étais un animal enfermé en cage. Je vis les silhouettes de plusieurs hommes. Je constatais que même le Troisième Hokage se tenait là, juste à ma gauche.

« Comment vas-tu petite ? » Disait-il en me regardant amicalement. Je ne lui répondis pas. Mon unique réponse étaient ces larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux pour couler lentement sur mes joues rougissantes.

J'avais tout perdu, et encore une fois je me retrouvais seule dans ce monde rempli de tristesse et de désespoir qui n'attendait que de s'abreuver de ma peine grandissante dans mon cœur.

« Anko, Orochimaru a été mon propre élève et tout comme toi, il m'a trahit. Je ne suis pas là pour te torturer mais pour t'aider, alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est exactement passé avec lui. » Je le regardais droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre que je n'avais plus aucun souvenirs, pas même de l'endroit où je me trouvais avant d'être arrivée ici.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis soupira en sortant une pipe qu'il alluma, laissant la fumée s'éparpiller dans la salle. « Emmenez la jeune fille à l'hôpital et faites lui une analyse complète de sa santé. » Il quitta la pièce après avoir cité ces mots. Un homme s'approcha de moi et me porta dans les couloirs tandis que je fermais mes paupières et m'endormis, fatiguée, dans les bras de l'inconnu.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans un lit d'hôpital en sentent les délicieux rayons du soleil sur mon corps glacial. Je décidai de sortir de ma chambre pour prendre l'air et d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé la veille.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'entendis deux personnes se rapprocher de moi. Je sautais dans mon lit et je fis semblant d'être endormie. Le clic de la serrure me fit signe que les individus rentrèrent dans la pièce et se posèrent en face de moi. Une personne à la voix grave prit la parole en premier :

— Est-ce qu'elle ira dans un orphelinat ?

— Il est probable que oui étant donné qu'avant Anko était sous la responsabilité d'Orochimaru. La laissée seule ne serait ni bon pour elle, ni bon pour nous.

— Que voulez-vous dire lorsque vous insignieznous? Cette jeune fille n'a rien fait de mal, ni même participé aux expériences de ce fou, alors pourquoi ne pas lui accorder notre confiance ?

— Arrêtez de vous imaginer que tout le monde soit bon ici, évidemment qu'elle a dû insinuer un trait de caractère de son Sensei. J'aimerais vous rappeler qu'elle a passé plusieurs années en sa compagnie, c'est lui qui lui a offert un foyer après que ses parents soient morts, alors donnez moi une raison de croire qu'elle ne retournera pas avec Orochimaru malgré le fait qu'il l'a abandonné ?

— Vous ne pouvez même pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment et vous dites que vous voulez son bien ? Vous êtes en train de rigoler j'espère ?

— Cette fille deviendra une criminelle tout comme son enseignant. Soyez déjà heureux que nous ne la mettrons pas sous surveillance dans une taule espèce d'insoucian !

Je voulais recommencer à pleurer après avoir entendue cette discussion. Les Hommes étaient si cruels entre eux. Ils savaient tous juger, mais le pardon était apparemment une chose dont ils étaient dépourvus.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte derrière eux. J'ouvris mes paupières pour constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis de ma chambre. Je retournai mon corps sur mon ventre et j'enfonçai mon visage dans l'oreiller pour restreindre mes cris de rage et de peine.

Tout ce qu'il m'arrivait était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait le contrôle absolu sur moi et je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Et si j'allais vraiment devenir comme lui ? Je ne voulais même pas repenser à cette idée complètement loufoque.

Quand tout à coup une voix masculine commença à chuchoter tout près de mes oreilles de manière indescriptible, la marque noire sur mon cou recommençait à palpiter en moi. Je regardais dans tous les sens mais pourtant il n'était pas là, j'avais beau chercher, je ne vis personne.

Soudain des mots commencèrent à ce former de la bouche de cette esprit, me disant de me rendre là où dormaient tous les secrets de ce monde.

Je fus comme hypnotisée. Je savais où je devais aller pour trouver les réponses à mes nombreuses questions sur le fait de ma disparition et de ce sceau maudit.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et sautai à travers pour escalader le mur de brique, puis je descendis et tombai sur le gazon. Je dévalai les boulevards et les nombreuses boutiques puis je m'arrêtai brusquement. Les regards oppressants des villageois étaient rivés sur moi ; j'avais l'impression que se simple contact entre eux et moi était en train de me faire suffoquer de l'intérieur. Les oublier était le meilleur des choix si je voulais sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

Je repris ma course effrénée. Après quelques minutes à dévaler les ruelles lugubres, j'arrivai enfin devant l'ancien repère de mon Sensei qui était dans les limites du village. J'étais particulièrement surprise que le bâtiment n'était délabré ; à vrai dire, il était intact depuis ma dernière visite lorsque j'étais encore sa disciple. Le seul élément ajouté était ces barrières avec des banderoles placées devant le bâtiment pour avertir de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin.

J'enjembai la barrière et, d'une main ferme, je pris la poignée et ouvris la porte. J'errai dans les couloirs ternes du manoir remplis de toiles d'araignées, marchant jusqu'à tomber nette sur la bibliothèque totalement en vrac. Des tas de livres traînaient sur le sol poussiéreux, et je commençais mes recherches.

Après plusieurs minutes à lire plusieurs ouvrages, j'avais enfin trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser. Un livre racontait l'histoire et l'utilisation des sceaux. Je tournai les pages délabrées puis j'aperçu un sigle attention. Sur l'image de description, la marque était exactement comme la mienne. Trois tomoes noirs similaires à ceux du sharingan formant un cercle. Je lus que cette artefact était à l'origine un pouvoir d'un clan, puis qu'il fut modifié pour des raisons scientifiques. Et c'était tout, la page avait été complètement déchirée en dessous, il m'était donc impossible de connaître la suite.

Encore une fois, j'étais revenue à la case départ, sachant simplement que cette marque était dangereuse, mais ça je le savais déjà. Tout ce qui venait de lui n'était pas sans risque, il était la réincarnation du mal. C'était en tout cas ma définition d'Orochimaru.

Il était bientôt minuit, je décidai d'aller me coucher sans même avoir soupé. Je quittai la pièce et dévalai les escaliers pour me rendre dans mon ancienne chambre. J'ouvris la porte, redécouvrant l'endroit où j'avais passé plusieurs années de mon enfance. Elle aussi était intacte, je vis mon lit défait, me rappelant toutes les fois où Orochimaru me recadrait car je ne voulais jamais ranger mes affaires. Contrairement à lui, mon bureau n'est pas bourré de parchemins ninjas, une lampe et de quoi écrire me suffisaient amplement.

Toutes ces odeurs me rendaient nostalgique, cela me rappelaient tant de bons souvenirs avec Orochimaru. Mon visage s'assombrit à sa pensée.

Fatiguée, j'enlevai mes chaussures, j'ôtai la couverture blanche et je fermais mes paupières, tout en serrant fortement mon oreiller contre moi, puis je m'endormis

* * *

Tout était flou dans ma tête. Je me trouvais dans un immense lit, sûrement un king-size, décoré de dentelle dorée. La pièce était assez sombre, quelques bougies allumées étaient posées sur une table de chevet, donnant un certain charme à cette scène. Je remarquais que j'étais entièrement nue. La porte devant moi s'ouvrit et un homme d'une pâleur extrême apparut ; je le savais, c'était lui. Ma vue commença à divaguer, ce qui me troublais le plus c'était que j'étais dans l'incapacitée totale de pouvoir parler, en tout cas pour le moment.

Il s'approcha de moi, gardant ses yeux rivés sur mon corps exposé. Il monta sur le matelas et se mettit à planer au dessus de moi, affichant son plus grand sourire macabre sur son visage. Nos lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, mon cœur battait à la chamade.

Mes yeux caramels rencontraient ses orbes dorées remplis de désirs et d'envoûtements.

Je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma peau devenue pâle d'angoisse. Ses douces lèvres vinrent se clipser sur les miennes. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de brutal, mais c'était tout le contraire ; son geste était si délicat. Il exerça toujours la bonne pression, je me sentais libre comme l'air.

Après m'être détendue, sa bouche s'ouvrit et je sentis sa langue me pénétrer. Il joua avec nos roulements gluants, étonnamment, je trouvais cela plutôt délicieux que répugnant. C'était juste divin de sentir nos membres s'enrouler comme dans une danse.

Mes joues commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée, puis je plaçais mes mains sur ses omoplates, lui réclamant plus. Orochimaru rompit le baiser et vint me faire des suçons dans mon cou. Sa langue caressait sensuellement mon épiderme, tandis que je commençai à retenir mes gémissements de plaisirs.

« Ne t'avises pas à te retenir ma chérie. » Entendre sa voix était quelque chose d'incroyable. Je secouai légèrement ma tête en guise de réponse.

Je vis son corps se déplacer et je sentis sa bouche en train de déposer des baisers enflammés sur mon buste. Pendant qu'il léchait mon sein droit, il massait mon mamelon gauche en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses doigts.

Stoppant mon étreinte, il arrêta tout pour commençer à enlever son obi, puis son yukata, me dévoilant ainsi son torse tonique et robuste. La vue était magnifique, pourtant je refusai d'admettre que cela était en train d'accroître mon envie de sexe, mon envie de lui.

Orochimaru se remit à toucher ma poitrine, jusqu'à descendre lentement sur mon entre-jambe. À ce stade, cela commença à être de la torture pour moi, à la fois physiquement que psychologiquement. Je le vis sourire comme si il consommait mon exaltation, prenant un mal fou à vouloir me titiller jusqu'aux bords de mes limites. C'était vraiment irritant de le voir dans cet état d'hésitation entre le romantisme ou le sadisme.

Je sentis son doigt dont la froideur était absolue, caresser mon clitoris. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens, un plaisir incroyable s'installait en moi, pensant que mon premier orgasme allait venir.

« Tu es dégoulinante de mon touché mon amour. » Chacun de ses mots me rendaient plus excitée dans la minute qui suivait. Il plongea son visage entre mes cuisses et écarta mes lèvres pour avoir un meilleur accès sur l'intérieur de ma vulve. Sa longue langue vint lécher toute ma fleur, tâtonnant mon bourgeon de chair rose.

Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et intenses en plaisir lorsque je sentis l'un de ses doigts me pénétrer tout en continuant à me sucer langoureusement. Il fit de nombreux va-et-vient puis la cadence accéléra pendant qu'il inséra un second chiffre.

À l'aide de son autre main, Orochimaru enleva son dernier vêtement qui me fit rougir instantanément. Je vis sa virilité totalement en érection, n'attendant que moi pour la faire jouir. Il remonta sa tête et s'approcha de mon oreille gauche.

« Reviens avec moi Anko, tu sais qu'ils ne te méritent pas contrairement à moi. Les habitants de Konoha sont tous des abrutis qui ne sont même pas dignes de vivre. » Ma gorge se serra, son invitation ne pouvait pas être plus claire que cela ; il voulait me faire déserter le village. D'un côté, il avait tort de critiquer les villageois car lui même l'avait été autrefois, mais d'un autre point de vu c'était vrai, ils étaient bêtes et immatures, ne se souciant que de leurs bien-être.

Il n'attendit pas une réponse de ma part pour fourrer précipitamment son énorme sexe en moi après avoir enlevé ses doigts. J'hurlai à l'agonie, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Rapidement, il a commencé à me donner de violents coups de reins, je me crispais sous lui. Ses mains étaient figées sur mes hanches, l'aidant à prendre plus d'élan.

J'avais l'impression que mes pensées faisaient bouillir mon cerveau qui était en train de fondre, la douleur devenait insoutenable. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ma peau brûlante, maintenant ensanglantée. Le monde allait s'écrouler sur ma tête, ma respiration rapide saccageait mon rythme cardiaque.

Puis plus rien. Seulement la couleur noire dominante dans l'endroit où je me trouvai actuellement. Orochimaru n'était plus là, tout comme la pièce sombre où j'étais.

* * *

C'était en sursaut que je découvris que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, pas vraiment banal. J'étais trempée de sueurs, j'avais du mal à me remettre de mes émotions. Je n'avais même pas fais attention que deux individus se trouvaient en face de moi. J'avais enfin pris le temps de les regarder et je remarquais qu'ils portaient un masque en forme d'animal, ils devaient être des membres des forces spéciales. L'un s'avança vers moi et me ligota les poignées avec des menottes qui serraient atrocement mes articulations.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me faites lâchez moi ! Lançai-je brusquement.

— Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça lorsqu'on traîne dans l'ancien repère d'un criminel de rang S toujours recherché jeune fille. » Il me saisissa par le col de mon tee-shirt et m'obligea à sortir de ma chambre. Leurs cadences de marche étaient rapides, à croire qu'une urgence les attendaits.

Peu importe ce que je pouvais leur dire ils n'allaient pas me croire, alors à quoi bon gaspiller mon temps à parler avec deux incapables. Ils m'emmenèrent très vite loin de l'endroit où nous étions. C'était si malaisant de se défiler dans la rue devant les habitants qui ne cessaient de soupirer ou de rouler des yeux en me voyant, mais je m'en fichais royalement de leurs opinions sur ma personne. Je remarquais que nous étions en train de passer devant un restaurant de dangos, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de plaisir même si je voudrais bien m'arrêter.

Après avoir traversés le centre du village, les deux ninjas et moi rentrions dans le hall de la résidence du Hokage. Nous continuions de marcher tout droit jusqu'à une grande porte menaçante que nous passions pour découvrir une immense salle au style épuré. Une longue table noire se dressait en face de nous où y siégeaient derrière l'Hokage, son conseiller, les Anciens et un inspecteur de la salle de torture. Les deux hommes de l'unité des forces spéciales ont maintenus mes épaules et m'ont forcés à me mettre à genou telle une prisonnière le ferait. Comme toujours, Sarutobi soupira et me demanda :

— Que faisais-tu là bas ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'en as pas le droit, je pense que tu en connais la raison.

— Pourquoi je devrais vous répondre alors qu'ici, personne n'a confiance en moi, même si je vous dis la réponse vous ne me croirez pas.

— Tu penses que ton avis n'est pas important mais si nous pensions cela je n'aurais pas fais convoquer tout le monde. L'affaire d'Orochimaru doit être prise plus que sérieusement, c'est pourquoi ton attitude suspecte nous a un peu titillés. Alors dis-nous la vérité Anko.

— Je voulais simplement en savoir plus.

— En savoir plus ? Mais sur quoi ?

— Tout.

— Comment ça tout ?

— Je veux découvrir qui je suis vraiment, à quoi je sers ou encore pourquoi tout ces putains de gens dehors veulent ma mort. Vous n'avez aucune preuves contre moi sur le fait de si j'ai une liaison ou pas avec ce criminel, et vous me menottez comme une folle. Quelle belle justice vous faites.

— Tu n'as pas honte de la manière dont tu nous parles insolente !

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ma compagne son attitude est juste intolérable !

— Je vous en pris calmez-vous très chers, nous ne sommes pas là pour allumer le feu aux poudres mais pour clore le débat sur cette adolescente.

— Le mieux est de la placer sous surveillance dans un orphelinat, la laisser seule n'est pas envisageable. Elle pourrait facilement recevoir la visite d'une certaine personne si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il voulaient vraiment me foutre dans un asile de mômes parce que j'étais la disciple d'Orochimaru. Je regardai longuement l'Hokage qui demeurait imperturbable dans ses pensées. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un certain temps, mais mon attention pour eux n'en valait plus la peine. C'était barbant de rester agenouillée sur le sol glacial, puis soudain, tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi, je pris alors une expression confuse sur mon visage. « Elle pourrait se sociabiliser avec des jeunes de son âge tout en étant en sécurité, Maître. » Cette phrase confirmait ce que je redoutais. Je ne voulais même pas entendre la réponse de Sarutobi, de peur d'en vomir.

Les deux ninjas me soulevèrent, signifiant la fin de ce jugement, et m'emmenèrent dans une salle d'attente. Honnêtement, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, peut-être que je ne pourrais jamais recommencer une vie normale s'en envisager que quelqu'un voudrait me tuer ou me mettre dans une benne à ordures.

J'ai attendu une bonne heure avant de voir une femme au teint clair s'approcher de moi. Elle était blonde, ses longs cheveux soyeux tombaient sur ses épaules, elle avait également des lunettes grises avec une tunique noire et blanche.

« Bonjour, c'est bien toi la petite fille que je dois accueillir ? Moi c'est Nonô Yakushi, ravie de te rencontrer ! » De mon premier point de vue, c'était une femme ravissante et remplie d'amour. « Je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi. » Je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention à mon ton sec et rugueux, pourtant elle continuait à sourire.

Avant de partir à mon nouveau toit, elle dut signer plusieurs documents pour ma prise en charge à l'Hokage lui même.

On arriva tardivement à l'orphelinat, il y avait déjà des enfants qui nous attendaient à l'extérieur. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers moi. « Bienvenue chez nous, mon nom c'est Kabuto, et toi ? » Je pris le temps de laisser un vide entre sa parole et la mienne pour l'observer. « Je suis Anko. »

« Merci infiniment à vous de l'avoir accueillis, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez très bien ensemble ! Disait Nonô.

— Ce n'est rien Mère, après tout, vous avez fais la même chose pour nous lorsque nous étions abandonnés.

— Mais maintenant vous n'êtes plus seuls. Rentrons à l'intérieur, pendant que je vais préparer le dîner vous pourrez faire connaissance avec Anko. »

Après m'être familiarisée avec tout le groupe, je sentis une excellente odeur de poulet mariné entrer dans mes narines, puis Nonô nous appela tous pour dîner. Mon ventre gargouillait à la mort tandis qu'on accourait dans le salon. Une longue table marbrée était remplie de plateaux garnis de viandes saignantes, de riz ou de poissons, avec des boissons et sodas. Certains garçons avaient si faims qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient sauter sur la nourriture à proprement parler.

Pendant le repas beaucoup de personnes m'ont questionnées sur moi et mon passé, j'avais évité de me rendre mal à l'aise en parlant d'Orochimaru, aller dire que mon Sensei était un criminel n'allait pas améliorer ma relation avec eux. En parlant la bouche pleine, ils penseraient sûrement qu'on m'avait très mal éduquée, mais je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir alors ils auront intérêt à me pardonner. Étonnamment, le repas c'était bien déroulé, j'avais vite dicerné les enfants les plus turbulents face aux plus sages, et ça me faisais un bien fou de ne plus voire des gens me regarder comme un animal. Je me goinfrai du poisson frais et des œufs durs qui étaient vraiment succulents sans aucune retenues. Tout le monde se mit à débarrasser les restes tandis que je finissais de boire mon Ice Tee pêche, puis je suivis le mouvement.

La nuit était déjà tombée, moi et les autres allons dans nos chambres pour continuer à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 21 heures. On dut tous se coucher ; Nonô nous souhaita de passer une bonne nuit puis elle éteignit toutes les lumières de la pièce. Un garçon un peu farfelu qui se tenait à côté de moi me chuchota :

— Anko t'as déjà fais un rêve érotique ?

— C'est quoi cette question gros porc !

On éclata tous de rire. Une gérante de l'orphelinat ouvrit la porte en colère. « Vous en faites du bruit pour des enfants qui devraient déjà être en train de dormir ! » Un énorme vide s'installa dans le dortoir, on se regardait avec des sourires amusés et coupables de la situation. La dame claqua la porte en furibond, puis plusieurs personnes se mirent à bailler. « Ils s'endorment rapidement ici. » Pensais-je.

Une bonne demi heure s'écoula, j'étais sûrement la seule encore éveillée, ne trouvant pas le sommeil suffisant pour tomber dans le paradis des rêves agréables ou l'enfer des cauchemars effrayants. Je regardais à travers la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face de moi, je pouvais apercevoir un bel arbre en fleur de la saison printanière bouger ses branches grâce au doux vent du soir. Mais soudain je ne vis plus sa silhouette, elle était remplacée par celle d'un homme qui ouvrit lentement la fenêtre comme un cambrioleur ne faisant aucun bruits ou de gestes brusques. Il monta délicatement grâce au rebord et rentra dans la chambre en continuant de rester calme et de m'observer comme je le faisais, avec mes yeux grands ébahis. Il se trouvait à mi chemin de moi puis il commença à m'adresser la parole en marmonnant :

— Quelle est ta décision ?

— Je devais me douter que c'était vous, ne me dites pas que ce que j'ai vu hier soir c'était vrai ?

— Si ce n'était pas le cas je ne serais pas là, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu as bien fouillée dans mes affaires.

— Je n'aurais jamais fais ça si vous ne m'avait pas abandonné lâchement ! Et d'ailleurs comment vous avez fais pour être là alors que j'étais censée être surveillée par une équipe des forces spéciales ?

— Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais que tu restes avec moi. Et pour eux, je les ai simplement endormis, les tuer serait une vraie perte de temps comme je devrais cacher les corps.

— Donc vous êtes clairement en train de me dire que vous me manipulez pour que je vienne avec vous et ensuite devenir une criminelle c'est ça ?

— Je reprends juste ce qui m'est de droit, tu m'appartiens et tu le sais très bien, ta place est à mes cotés.

— Je suis pas un objet putain j'ai des sentiments alors arrêtez de ruiner tout le temps ma vie quand je suis en train d'essayer d'en recommencer une !

— Tu crois vraiment que ces gosses t'aiment mais tu n'es pas fichue de leur dire la vérité parce tu penses qu'il te détesterons, et si ils apprennent qui tu es exactement ils seront métamorphosés comme les stupides habitants de ce village écœurant.

— Personne n'aime un criminel alors forcément qu'ils vous détestent, seul un abruti dirait le contraire !

— Arrête de douter de tes sentiments envers moi Anko, ta vie est pitoyable sans moi alors pourquoi hésites-tu ? Tu n'es plus comme avant.

— Si j'ai changé c'est peut-être parce que depuis que vous m'avez laissé seule je mène une vie de merde dans laquelle les jours sont presque insoutenables, et vous vous contentez d'ignorer ça comme si de rien n'était !

Je commençais à pleurer, sans même avoir pu me contenir une seconde, je voulais crier pour lui faire savoir à quel point j'étais perdue dans ce monde maudit. Il s'avança et mit ses bras musclés autour de moi tout en s'asseyant sur mon lit. C'était rassurant de le voire comme cela, me réchauffant également d'une certaine manière. Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine et je posais ma tête contre la sienne, il en profita pour caresser mes cheveux pourpres avec l'une de ses mains blanches.

« Je veux que ma princesse reste avec moi, et que nous fassions l'amour lorsque ton corps sera dans le besoin. Tu es l'une des seules vraies personnes que j'aime réellement, si tu viens avec moi, tâche d'oublier cette tristesse que l'on te fait ressentir et abandonne ce village qui n'a jamais eu la moindre pitié pour toi. » Je me sentais à la fois excitée et émue de ce qu'il disait. Je voulais tant céder à ses paroles mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer faire une telle chose.

« Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me lâcher une seconde fois ? Osais-je demander.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me poser cette question car tu en connais déjà la réponse, tu ferais plus confiance en moi qu'à tes propres parents décédés.

— Ne parlez pas d'eux comme si ils étaient des inconnus à mes yeux, et je n'ai rien fais pour vous faire croire que j'étais importante envers vous.

— Il n'y a pas que les actes qui comptent, tu as toujours été comme moi étant jeune, brisée et confuse. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que moi qui te comprend vraiment mon amour. »

Je relevais ma tête pour le voir, il était réellement en train de sourire comme le ferais un père pour rassurer sa fille, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais pas du moins désagréable, juste quelque chose que je n'avais pas reçu depuis des années ; la sensation d'être aimée à nouveau, de replonger dans une époque où je vivais heureuse.

Il descendit sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, créant un baiser passionné. Nos langues se rencontrèrent également, emplifiants ainsi notre échange en s'enroulants entre elles, jusqu'à nous mettre à bout de souffle. Nos bouches s'éloignèrent, ce simple contact commençait déjà à me faire humecter, puis j'arrêtai notre relation. Je n'allais pas continuer à faire l'amour alors que j'étais au beau milieu d'enfants et d'adolescents, surtout que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon excitation lorsque je baissais mes yeux pour voir le début d'érection d'Orochimaru.

« Sensei… je veux rester avec vous. » Mes joues virèrent rapidement au rouge cramoisi lorsque je m'entendis gémir. « Bonne fille. » Il me souleva hors de mon lit et nous quittions l'orphelinat, m'emmenant sûrement vers l'un de ses repères les plus proches.

Une autre voie s'ouvrait devant moi, celle d'une fille qui était éperdument amoureuse de son Sensei, le destin qui lui souriait sadiquement. Cette nuit allait être incroyable, c'était plus qu'une prédiction charnelle.

Avant je me disais que, ma vie était une tragédie ; je me rend compte que c'est une comédie.


	2. Pénombre Dans Mon Cœur

PDV Kabuto

— Kabuto t'as vu ça ?

— Oui j'ai remarqué.

On venait d'assister à la fuite d'Anko, elle qui pourtant semblait si amicale. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir aperçu un inconnu rentrer si facilement chez nous. J'essayai tant bien que mal de calmer mon cœur qui lançait des pulsions frénétiques sans relâche, je pouvais le sentir battre dans chaque recoin de mon corps. Je regardais mon ami Urushi qui était visiblement dans le même état que moi, laissant apparaître quelques gouttes de sueur sur son visage horrifié.

« Il faut avertir Mère. Lançais-je.

— Mais il est déjà bien trop tard on devrait déjà être en train de dormir là !

— Ce n'était pas une question dépêche toi Urushi ! »

J'enlevais rapidement ma couette et je fis un bond pour atterrir dans mes chaussons, puis j'ouvris la porte, me menant directement vers elle. J'entendis d'autres voix que la sienne émaner de la pièce en face de moi, je m'accroupis pour que mon œil droit soit au même niveau que le trou de la serrure et j'attendis pendant un long moment jusqu'à entendre un homme parler d'Anko :

— Il nous faut cette fille ce n'est pas négociable.

— Le Hokage ne tolèrerait jamais cela Danzo, l'Orphelinat a déjà payé les dettes que nous vous devions alors je ne compte pas laisser qui que ce soit partir avec vous.

— Nonô, pensez-vous vraiment qu'Hiruzen s'occupe que de votre personne ? À tout instant nous pouvons réduire votre refuge en poussière alors arrêtez de discuter nos ordres.

Je décidai de vite intervenir après cette échange, j'entrais brutalement dans la pièce avec mon ami apeuré.

« Anko est partie donc ne parlez pas comme ça à ma mère ! » J'étais trop énervé pour me contenter de la moindre politesse, je fixais sauvagement les hommes en tunique noire apparemment étonnés de la nouvelle.

« Comment ça elle est partie ? S'écria Nonô.

— Urushi et moi l'avons vu partir avec un homme, je pense que c'est un criminel.

— Un criminel est entré chez nous ? Mais c'est impossible une équipe des forces spéciales sont en rôde autour du bâtiment !

— Je n'ai pas pu tout comprendre mais l'homme les a endormi, et je crois qu'Anko le connaît déjà.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle avait mentionné : Sensei. »

La tension montait rapidement dans l'air, un vide instantané apparut aussitôt dans la pièce laissant place à un instant de réflexion de la part des adultes. « C'est forcément Orochimaru alors, pourtant il est très recherché ces temps ci. » Danzo brisa le silence. Les acolytes de l'homme brin soupirèrent, puis ils se volatilisèrent pour partir.

« Vous êtes vraimenten train de vous en allez, en pensant que j'oublierai que vous nous avez menacé il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ? Insista Mère.

— Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, tâchez de juste garder le silence sur cette discussion et tout ira bien pour vous ; enfin, normalement. »

Il disparut également dans un nuage de fumé pour rejoindre ses subordonnés. Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru apercevoir des larmes jaillir des yeux émeraudes de Mère, mais je ne pourrais sûrement jamais savoir si c'était bien cela ou seulement mon imagination qui aime encore me jouer des tours.

Je m'approchai d'elle, faisant craquer l'ancien parquet, puis je l'encerclai avec mes bras pour lui offrir un tendre câlin. Elle me répondit joyeusement en positionnant sa main gauche derrière mon dos, et la droite sur mon front, tout en caressant mes mèches argentées. Urushi n'hésita pas à s'incruster comme à son habitude, en imitant mes faits et gestes.

* * *

PDV Anko

Je me réveillais maladroitement dans une chambre qui me semblait étrangement familière, puis je me souvenais de la nuit que j'ai passé avec Orochimaru. Comment ai-je pu céder si facilement à ses belles paroles ? J'étais pourtant bien là, à côté de l'homme que j'avais le plus aimé au monde, un voyou sans le moindre sentiment. Je bougeais mon corps ramolli d'hier pour voir Orochimaru éveillé, en train de me regarder longuement.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ma chère. » Il me fit un large sourire malicieux qui m'aurait presque effrayée. Je le vis tout aussi nu que moi. Il colla sa main pâle derrière ma tête pour me rapprocher de lui ; le fait d'avoir ma peau contre la sienne lui faisait très certainement prendre quelques degrés d'excitation.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai fait le bon choix en venant avec vous ? » Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de me remettre en question, douteuse.

« Je t'ai fait qui tu es devenue maintenant, tu ne peux pas le nier. C'est pour cela que je te veux à moi seul, permet mon égoïsme.

— M'aimez-vous réellement ?

— De tout mon cœur.

— Pourtant, je me suis toujours sentie inutile et impuissante face à vous.

— Écoute. Ce que tu penses tu le deviens, ce que tu ressens tu l'attires, ce que tu imagines tu le créées. Le monde est sans limite, alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ?

— Je vous aime, pourtant je n'arrive pas à croire l'innocence de vos mots.

— J'ai toujours voulu te faire mienne, mais pendant un temps je n'ai simplement pas pu l'admettre. Mais aujourd'hui je vais te faire sentir comme le Phoenix qui renaît de ses flammes. »

Il déposa une multitude de doux baisers chauds sur ma bouche humidifiée. J'en profitais pour mordiller délicatement sa lèvre intérieure, puis y introduire ma langue s'enroulant avec la sienne. Soudainement, il arrêta notre échange. « J'ai du travail qui m'attend, ce soir peut-être. » Orochimaru souria et me fit un clin d'œil mystérieux, d'une certaine manière cela atténuait ma nervosité.

Il sortit du lit moelleux, me dévoilant ainsi ses courbes parfaites et son corps musclé. Je rougis rapidement à la vue de son fessier bien construit. Il se retourna pour me regarder une seconde fois et il ricanna en me voyant ainsi, je décidai de simplement le fuir du regard. Orochimaru commença à faire une pile de ses vêtements par terre puis de les enfiler juste avant de s'en aller.

« Nous dînerons à 19h, ne soit pas en retard. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui après un grand silence qui paraissait éternel.

Je restais au chaud sous ma couette pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à sortir pour aller dans la pièce adjacente qui me menait dans la salle de bain. J'entrais dans la douche et j'allumais la buse pour laisser couler l'eau froide sur ma peau brûlante, me refroidissant. Je baissais ma tête, désespérée. Au final je n'étais pas différente de lui, j'avais lâchement abandonné Konoha et trahi plusieurs personnes qui m'avaient accueilli, sans même se soucier de qui j'étais réellement contrairement aux villageois.

J'avais envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas le fait que ma personne était devenue remplie de honte et de déshonneur qui me faisait mal au cœur, mais plutôt parce que je trouvais cela si agréable. Ce sentiment de liberté, d'insouciance et d'incertitude me faisait tant rêver avant, et maintenant que j'ai cette opportunité, je ne pense plus qu'à ma pitoyable vie d'avant. Pourquoi le doute devait-il autant m'envahir ? Je ne pourrais donc jamais vivre en paix dans ce monde de mortels ?

Je finis de laver mon corps devenu propre, puis je sortis de la douche tout en enroulant une serviette blanche autour de moi. Je me regardai dans le miroir, désemparée ; j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête ainsi que la raison.

Le soir arrivait enfin, j'avais l'impression que les heures passées à me remettre en question étaient interminables. Je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Orochimaru dans la salle principale, comme au pas de course. Je vis avec étonnement que la table était déjà dressée avec de beaux couverts dorés.

« Tu es en avance, impatiente ? » Il ricana de mon action. Évidemment, Orochimaru était présent avant moi, accompagné d'un homme qui m'était inconnu. « Qui est-ce ? » Dis-je avec stupéfaction. Je les regardais attentivement avant d'obtenir une réponse :

— C'est Danzo. De base, c'était lui qui était censé te ramener vers moi, mais mon impatience avait prit le dessus, j'ai donc pris d'autres directives.

— Vous vouliez vraiment m'avoir en fin de compte, je vois.

L'homme en question se retourna pour m'observer. « D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez jamais dit quelles étaient les motivations qui vous poussaient à me demander de vous apporter cette jeune fille. » Cette question n'allait sûrement pas plaire à tout le monde.

« Mes motifs et mes buts n'ont aucun lien avec vous, ne vous avisez pas de savoir ou d'obtenir des réponses sans conclusions. » Son ton sec signifia que cette discussion n'irait pas plus loin.

Après se débat explosif, nous nous mettions à table pour manger. Un subalterne d'Orochimaru arriva et nous servit une multitude de nourriture comme dans un restaurant chic. Viandes, poissons, crudités ; j'avalais tout comme si l'on m'avait interdit de manger depuis des lustres. Le repas se passait dans un calme troublant, quelques paroles s'étaient échangées mais rien de plus intéressant.

On finissait rapidement de goûter aux derniers restes avec le dessert puis nous nous quittions. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit fais moi signe Orochimaru. » Danzo sortit juste après de l'immense repère en utilisant un jutsu de téléportation.

Je décidai d'aller retourner dans ma chambre mais une soudaine sensation me mit en garde : je sentis le souffle chaud de mon Sensei contre mon cou à découvert. Je sursautai de surprise lorsqu'il commença directement à toucher mes cuisses ; mon pantalon faisait obstacle.

« Mon sexe devenait insupportable pendant le repas à la vue de ton corps, Anko. » J'étais déjà toute tremblante d'excitation, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là et entama un long moment pour sucer mes oreilles et ma nuque.

Orochimaru décida de prendre le relaie avec des baisers sur mes lèvres. Il souleva mon corps et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre tout en continuant à m'embrasser brutalement.

Une fois arrivés, il ferma à clef la porte derrière nous puis il commença à enlever mon haut en maille précipitamment. Je fis la même chose et je reculai en arrière avec lui pour nous mettre sur le lit. Je sentis sa main passer sous mon jean, puis sous mon sous-vêtement pour caresser mon entre-jambe jusqu'à mon clitoris. Les sensations étaient incroyables, deux de ses doigts touchaient mon organe ce qui me fit hurler de plaisir ; Orochimaru souria et continua ses mouvements circulaires.

Je restais allongée pendant un bon moment, étant presque paralysée de bonheur par son touché, mais il s'arrêta pour voir ses doigts enveloppés de ma semence. Orochimaru les lécha lentement un par un ; il prenait un bien fou à me laisser sans contact pendant un moment, c'était presque devenu une provocation pour moi.

Agacée, je l'entrainai dans un baiser forcé, devenu sensuel par la suite avec nos langues réuni. Tandis que j'approfondissai notre échange en plaçant mes bras derrière son cou, Orochimaru enleva mon soutien-gorge, dévoilant ainsi mes seins. Il mit sa main droite au niveau de mon jean et de ma culotte pour les enlever totalement, ayant un libre accès sur mes fesses qu'il prit férocement. Son autre main se baladait dans ma poitrine qui, apparemment, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Mon corps fut de nouveau plaqué sur le matelas avec celui d'Orochimaru au dessus de moi, son érection pressée contre l'une de mes cuisses le dérangait. Je décollai ma bouche de la sienne et par la suite baisser complètement son sarouel japonais gris d'entraînement. Dans la précipitation, il envoya le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol pour vite regagner le contact de mes seins qu'il lécha intensément pendant de longues minutes. Ce moment me paressait bon mais trop court lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour me fixer, le regard rempli de luxure.

Je ne comprenais pas, Orochimaru s'allongeait à côté de moi attendant quelque chose de ma part. « Tu ne pas pas touché autant que moi, maintenant c'est à ton tour de me faire plaisir mon amour. » Je n'avais jamais réellement pu prendre en main une situation comme celle là auparavant, c'était assez stressant de devoir procurer le plaisir à son partenaire.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à mes faits et gestes, cela ne servait à rien de se précipiter car le but n'était pas de gagner une course mais plutôt de vraiment montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je me mis quasiment allongée sur lui, commençant à caresser son torse puis à sucer et toucher ses mamelons qui durcissaient. Je me décontractai lorsque j'entendis le souffle d'Orochimaru s'accélérer grâce aux sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Je descendis mon corps vers son sexe tout en gardant ma langue sur sa peau transpirante qui atteignit bientôt l'endroit que je voulais. Je pris lentement son pénis et ses bourses et je léchai doucement son périnée, pour ensuite commencer à prendre la majeure partie de ce dernier dans ma bouche. Tout était nouveau pour moi ; le goût, la sensation, la pratique. Au début, je fis de lent va-et-vient pour m'habituer à cette chose, jusqu'à accélérer le rythme devenu rapide et régulié. Je compris qu'Orochimaru luttait contre l'envie de faire plusieurs poussées pour être encore plus profondément en moi, mais je savais qu'il se contrôlerait par pur honneur et respect envers ma personne.

« Arrête. » Sa voix était presque plaidante. J'enlevai mon visage et mes mains pour finalement être entraînée dans un énième baiser passionné.

Orochimaru se retira et écarta mes jambes qu'il mit sur ses épaules. Il mit son gland sur sur mon clitoris mouillé, faisant des cercles qui m'excitaient et l'humidifiaient encore plus avant l'acte final. Je le sentis descendre, me pénétrer lentement et entièrement tout en maintenant fermement mon bassin tremblant.

J'étais maintenue entre plaisir et souffrance, amour et luxure. Le simple fait de laisser mes paupières ouvertes était un geste presque insurmontable lorsqu'un orgasme me frappa. Je gémissais et sentais le membre d'Orochimaru reculer puis avancer au plus profond de mon être, les coups de rein devenaient encore plus audibles et mouvementés lorsqu'il allait bientôt jouir.

Il grogna et ne tarda pas à venir, se libérant en moi avec une forte poussée. Orochimaru reprit son souffle et se serra contre mon corps pour finalement me mettre en cuillère. Avant de m'endormir, je pris un moment pour repenser à ma vie en fermant mes yeux, qui n'était finalement que désordre et incompréhension. Parfois je me demandais comment je deviendrais plus tard ; savoir ce que le destin me réserve.

Certaines phrases se baladent dans ma tête comme une chanson sans limite. Ma vie n'est qu'un texte écrit du bout de la plume tenue par un suicidaire. Les bass mélancoliques sont le rythme lent de mon cœur prêt à rompre. Mon souffle est le tempo de la musique saccagée, m'envoyant à l'asphyxie implorée. Et mes veines sont imprégnées des blessures infligées aux guerriers, abattus sur le champ de bataille pour nous sauver.

* * *

PDV Sarutobi

Déjà le matin, j'aurai bien voulu avoir un jour de congé supplémentaire aujourd'hui. Je m'installais tranquillement dans mon fauteuil et je commençais à feuilleter les nouvelles demandes de mission, puis signer plusieurs documents à propos du village. J'entendis de forts bruits de pas émanant de l'extérieur de mon bureau, on toqua à ma porte :

« Vous pouvez entrer. Disais-je.

— Maître Hokage nous avons un sérieux problème à propos de la jeune fille Anko, je vais vous faire mon rapport. »

C'était deux ninjas des forces spéciales qui étaient rudement entrés.

« Étant donné que le soleil allait se lever, moi et mon adjoint avions pris la décision de faire un relais pour la garde. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés l'équipe en place était totalement à terre, endormie mais sans blessure. Je me suis donc occupé des ninjas tandis que mon équipier est allé questionner la gérante de l'orphelinat. Apparemment nous avions reçu un signal d'alerte de leur part mais il n'a jamais été distribué. D'après deux enfants, Anko serait partie consciament avec un criminel qui serait probablement Orochimaru. Nous n'avons pas pu en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Expliqua le ninja.

— Les enfants ont-ils été blessés ?

— Non, aucun.

— Il ne la laissera donc jamais tranquille... Je veux que vous envoyez immédiatement une équipe de Jônin à leur recherche, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Orochimaru en liberté encore plus longtemps.

— Très bien Maître. »

Ils se volatilisèrent par la suite. Celui qui devait me succéder pour le titre de Hokage était finalement celui que je devais éliminer. Pourquoi a-t-il dû devenir une personne cruelle et froide ? Pas une seule seconde je pouvais croire aux actes effroyables qu'il a pu faire, j'avais été trop naïf pour ne jamais avoir voulu regarder en face la vérité telle qu'elle l'était. Mais je ne comptais pas le laisser emmener une autre personne dans ses idées malsaines.

Je pris une pipe que j'allumai et fumai pour briser la tension accumulée ; une longue journée m'attendait.

* * *

PDV ?

On venait à peine de m'élire Jônin, pourtant je devais déjà être à la tête d'un groupe pour une mission de rang S. On m'avait vite fait un topo sur le but de notre demande ; on devait ramener une jeune fille aux cheveux pourpres au village et capturer, voir supprimer l'un des criminels les plus recherché de tout Konoha. Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions lorsqu'il est en action, mais c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'on pouvait craindre de périr à tout moment.

Ça faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'on avait dépassé les frontières du village et qu'on traversait des forêts, plaines et routes ; je décidais de nous arrêter pour faire une pause. On déposait nos sacs sur le sol humide pour les ouvrir et prendre nos bouteilles d'eau. Détendre mes muscles et me désaltérer me faisait un bien fou, mes coéquipier devaient sûrement être du même avis que moi.

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange d'être une équipe composée de cinq personnes et non de trois comme le voulait le règlement. Mais je n'avais pas à avoir mon mot à dire ni à me plaindre ; c'était à la fois rassurant et stressant d'être plus nombreux, car même en supériorité numérique, si nous tombions sur l'adversaire cela signifiait qu'il devait être très puissant.

« Si nous longeons la rivière à l'est, nous devrions tomber sur un petit village qui serait à proximité de la cachette d'Orochimaru. On continue de suivre les instructions pour le moment, restez bien groupés. » C'était tellement perturbant de donner des ordres à des personnes beaucoup plus âgées que moi, mais je devais faire avec.

Nous étions reparti de plus belle, on ne tarda pas à trouver la source et nous en profitions pour remplir nos gourdes d'eau fraîche. Je pouvais apercevoir des habitations à environ un kilomètre de nous, on courut jusque là-bas en moins de cinq minutes pour ensuite découvrir l'intérieur de l'endroit qui était rempli de marchés. Je restai concentré sur ma mission, on traversait le centre-ville à une allure impressionnante pour sortir par la porte nord, nous menant devant un bois très dense.

Les coordonnées sur le repère d'Orochimaru nous disaient de chercher dans cette endroit là, mais nous ne trouvions rien ; c'était frustrant de vouloir trouver l'élément de notre besoin sans savoir exactement où il était. Mais finalement je détectai une mine poser à dix mètres de moi, je la fis exploser et un souterrain apparut derrière une chute de pierres. J'interpellai mon équipe pour aller s'aventurer plus loin.

Quand nous entrâme, une multitude de pièges s'abattaient sur nous, un seul de nos coéquipier fut légèrement blessé à l'épaule mais rien de grave pour le moment. Plus on avançait, moins on arrivait à trouver ce que l'on voulait. L'endroit était un labyrinthe inhabité, l'espoir commençait à nous fausser compagnie. J'ouvrais une énième fois une porte, mais contrairement à toutes les autres celle-ci n'était pas vide ; du sang en énorme quantité comblait la pièce avec des cadavres ligotés aux murs. La scène était écœurante à en vomir, c'était nauséabond de respirer devant cela. Je décidai de m'abstenir d'ici, seulement lorsque je sortis pour fouiller d'autres pièces, le résultat était le même : des corps découpés gisaient sur les sols ensanglantés ou bien sur des tables d'opérations.

Cette situation me rendait dingue, moi et les autres également, c'était à se demander si nous étions dans une illusion. Pourtant nous ne pouvions pas faire marche arrière, si nous nous arrêtions maintenant des personnes innocentes continueront de servir de cobaye à ce fou. J'espérai pouvoir encore supporter ce carnage humain alors que j'étais impuissant face à cela.

* * *

PDV Anko

Je venais de m'habiller et de me laver lorsque Orochimaru vint me voir pour m'informer d'une nouvelle :

— Anko, prépare tes affaires nous partons.

— Et où ?

— Dans un autre repaire, je n'aime pas stagner dans le même endroit donc toute les deux semaines je change, surtout que cela m'évite de me porter préjudice si l'on me localise.

— Vous ne m'aviez jamais dis que vous possédez plusieurs demeures, vous devez en avoir de l'argent pour des finances pareilles.

— Oui j'ai un gros budget, mais ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'a mené à la clef du bonheur.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Ne me nargue pas. Je sais très bien que tu as déjà la réponse à ta question.

Il me sourit, espiègle. Je suivis son ordre et je pris avec moi plusieurs parchemins pour stocker mes vêtements et quelques livres comme passe temps.

« Je suis prête. M'exclamai-je.

— Je prend mes affaires et après nous pouvons partir. »

Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler lorsqu'il se baissa pour mettre ce qu'il avait besoin dans son sac noir, son bas moulait parfaitement ses jambes et son début d'érection qui me rendait folle.

« Je vais au toilette, je reviens. » Simple prétexte pour sortir de cet enfer, mais même sans le voir mon esprit me hantait de lui, de son touché sur ma peau et de son corps incroyable. J'enlevai mon pantalon ainsi que mon sous-vêtement et je me mis sur le rebord de la cuvette pour m'asseoir. J'écartai mes grandes lèvres et passai doucement l'un de mes doigts sur mon clitoris humide tout en le frottant avec mon majeur. Mon touché n'était pas comparable avec le doigter d'Orochimaru, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix si je voulais atténuer mon envie du moment.

Je fis de petits va-et-vient en crescendo sur ce dernier qui me procurait d'agréables sensations. Mes jambes étaient comme tétanisées du plaisir que je prenais en me m'asturbant pendant un certain temps. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. « Tu es vraiment longue pour quelqu'un qui voulait simplement aller au toilette. » Merde, je devais faire quelque chose. « J'ai bientôt fini, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire cette remarque. » Heureusement j'ai su contrôler ma voix pour ne pas gémir pitoyablement tout en parlant. Je m'essuyai rapidement et je tirai la chasse d'eau juste après.

Je sortis pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain pour laver mes mains, mais surtout enlever le reste de cyprine qui n'était pas partit avec le papier. Orochimaru me regardait et prit soudainement mon poignée qui m'avait servi pour calmer mes pulsions. « Ce genre de besoin nous pouvons le faire quand tu veux, si tu as un souci parle moi mais ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir de problèmes. » Il était plus que sérieux. Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui répondre positivement puis je me lavai les mains sous son regard imperturbable.

« Bien, allons-y. » Disait-il. On se dépêcha de sortir d'ici pour atteindre plus rapidement l'endroit que nous désirions. Je remarquais que l'itinéraire choisit était bien plus long de ce que je pensais, sûrement car depuis le début nous passions sur de petits chemins où des clairières vides pour ne pas être visibles en ce plein jour d'hiver.

* * *

PDV ?

J'avais perdu la notion du temps, j'étais devenu à moitié fou psychologiquement à empester le sang des victimes et à voir des cadavres dépiautés devant mes yeux horrifiés. On devait partir, maintenant. J'appelais mon équipe, en vain ; personne ne me répondait. J'étais pris de panique, on s'était dispersé lors de la recherche sans même le savoir. Je me trouvais donc seul dans cet épouvantable calvaire.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, j'accouru pour me diriger vers ces bruits en pensant tomber sur mes coéquipiers, mais c'était tout le contraire. Je vis de terrifiants yeux serpentins en face de moi, était-ce lui ? Cela était forcément la bonne réponse, l'homme en question était également accompagné d'une jeune fille à la chevelure violine. J'étais tétanisé de la froideur de ses pupilles, son chakra incontrôlable flottait dans l'air pour brûler au contact de ma peau pâle.

« Oh, comme c'est gentil de la part de Konoha de m'offrir un tout nouveau cobaye. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je suis en rupture de stock comme ils meurent tous de mes expériences, les pauvres. » Il me regardait sinistrement tandis que je me faisais pitoyable en tremblant de peur.

« Regarde toi, tu tremble comme un rat prit au piège. C'est donc ça, l'élite d'une grande nation ? Tu me fais de la peine. » Je dégainais mon katana après avoir été offusqué de la sorte, pointant le bout de mon sabre sur le cœur de l'ennemi à abattre. Un grand courant d'air se forma dans le couloir et je vis les silhouettes de mes compagnons derrière le criminel et la fugitive.

« Vous avez trouvé Orochimaru chef ? Nous vous avons cherchés partout, heureusement vous êtes sain et sauf. » Lançait l'un d'entre eux. Pour être exact, c'était lui qui m'avait trouvé ; et maintenant tout allait se jouer : vivre ou mourir.


End file.
